


Two for two

by Mouse9



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Chose your own Ship, Gen, Mystrade in the background, Victor's not dead, and of course he works for the NSY, could be anyone - Freeform, left the Sherlock ship in the air, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9
Summary: The prompts for this one were: Phil Anderson- Victor Trevor- Scotland Yard-text messages-are you drunkA drunk text conversation with a co-worker gets Anderson more information then he bargined for.





	Two for two

[KSDJHFAVB;LF- PA]

[Why are you key smashing my phone at hell o’clock in the morning? - VT]

[At NSY, Greg’s still here in an intense sexting episode with your bestie’s big bro!!-PA]

[1. Are you drunk?]

[ 2. How in the hell do you know?]

[ 3. My bestie?  Phil, we are grown men.  We do not have yeah alright.  Again, how do you know? -VT]

[Happened to meander by while the boss was texting with a veeerrryyy interested smirk on his face, I might add.  Happened to see the screen. -PA]

[…. -VT]

[AND? -VT]

[ I didn’t know Mycroft knew that level of naughty words! -PA]

[Where do you think Sherlock learned them?  Clue?  Wasn’t me. -VT]

[Also, we went to the pub earlier.  Might be a little pissed. -PA]

[A LITTLE? -VT]

[Hm.  Might have to ask Sherlock if he knows.  Won’t that be a fun conversation? -VT]

[EEEEEE!!!!!!  THIS IS BETTER THAN WHEN MY SHIP HAPPENED IRL!!!-PA]

[*faceplant emoji.* -VT]

[Phil.  These are actual humans you interact with on a regular basis.  Not telly. VT]

[I’m just so happy that both Holmes boys are getting laid on the regs! – PA]

[Regs?  Phil.  Delete my number. -VT]

 

Phil was frantically texting back the other forensic tech on the force, also best friend to one Sherlock Holmes, so he didn’t see Greg walking up behind him.

“Anderson!  What the bloody hell are you still doing here?”

Emitting a high-pitched screech Phil spun, dropping his phone.  Bending down, Greg picked it up and with a cursory glance, handed it back to the man.  He took it but Greg didn’t let go, instead leaning in close.

“My personal life and my personal business are none of yours,” he said, his voice low.  “Nor is it fodder to text Trevor at the ass end of the morning.”

“Do you all use that phrase?”  the words fell from Phi’s mouth before he could stop them.  Greg grinned, showing teeth and looking a bit terrifying.

“Be thankful it’s me confronting you mate, rather than any of the other three.”

He released the phone and walked off.

“Go home Anderson.  Get some sleep.”

With shaking hands, Phil looked down at his phone.

[You ratted me out?!-PA]

[You needed to be stopped. -VT]

“Anderson!”

Phil looked up at his boss, pocketing his phone.  Greg grinned again.

Regarding the words?  Let’s just say Mycroft knows how to follow up.”

With a wink, he left the office whistling, leaving a flummoxed Anderson to silently squeal about how he was now two for two in his shipping pool.

 

 

 


End file.
